A Thorn Story
by Roxy Fan 4 Ever
Summary: During Thorn's second year at Alfea, she discovers that her new roommate is Bloom's daughter. Someone she isn't too fond of. But she has bigger problems with a coven of witches one of them is her best friend. This is an OC story and submissions are closed! (On Hiatus)
1. Application

**Author's Note: I have wanted to do this type of story for a while. I hope that everyone that reads this story enjoys it. If you submit a fairy please also submit either a specialist and or a witch. You can submit children of the Winx but none from Bloom/Sky or Flora/Helia they have already been picked. The children of the other Winx might show up in this story but will be in the second one. Please add the word Flower somewhere in the application.**

**No Mary-Sues or Gary-Sues**

**FOR FAIRIES!**

**Name:**

**Age + birthday:**

**Planet:**

**Power:**

**Personality (detailed and in full sentences):**

**What type of personality would they get along with:**

**What type of personality would they clash with:**

**History:**

**Hopes:**

**Dreams:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**Hair (color and style):**

**Eye color:**

**Body type (thin, curvy, fat, tall, short):**

**Skin tone:**

**Everyday outfit #1:**

**Everyday outfit #2:**

**Sleepwear:**

**Winx outfit (at the bottom of the page will be the dress code):**

**Winx Attacks/defenses: (put the name of the attack as well as what the attack actually does.)**

**Charmix Pouch and accessory:**

**Charmix Attacks/defenses (I suggest only one or two as they won't have their Charmix forever):**

**What shortcoming would they have to overcome to gain their Charmix:**

**Enchantix Outfit (at the bottom of the page will be the dress code):**

**Fairy Dust Bottle:**

**Enchantix Attacks/defenses:**

**What they like in a guy:**

**Single (put yes or no):**

**Do they want to change that? (if they are single, then do they want to stay that way? Yes or no?):**

**Best trait:**

**Flaw that balances it out (physical weaknesses and fears don't count):**

**Family members:**

**Status _(princess, peasant, etc.)_:**

**Hobbies/interest:**

**Other:**

**FOR WITCHES!:**

**Name:**

**Age + birthday:**

**Power:**

**Planet:**

**Personality (detailed and in full sentences):**

**What type of personality would they get along with:**

**What type of personality would they clash with:**

**History:**

**Hopes:**

**Dreams:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**Hair (color and style):**

**Eye color and shape:**

**Body type (thin, curvy, fat, tall, short):**

**Skin tone:**

**Everyday outfit #1:**

**Everyday outfit #2:**

**Sleepwear:**

**Witch Transformation (dress code requirements at the bottom of the page):**

**Witch Attacks/defenses (name and what the attack does):**

**Best trait:**

**Flaw that balances it out (physical weaknesses and fears don't count):**

**Other:**

**FOR SPECIALISTS!:**

**Name:**

**Planet:**

**Age + birthday:**

**Wizard? (yes or no):**

**If yes, do they have a power base or are they just a "magician" like Nabu?:**

**Status? (Prince, commoner, squire etc):**

**Color of Gem clasp:**

**Personality:**

**What type of personality would they get along with:**

**What type of personality would they clash with:**

**History:**

**Hopes:**

**Dreams:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**Hair (color and style):**

**Eye color and shape:**

**Body type (thin, curvy, fat, tall, short):**

**Skin tone:**

**Everyday outfit #1:**

**Everyday outfit #2:**

**Sleepwear:**

**Weapon:**

**If Wizard, then what magical attacks/defences?:**

**What they like in a girl:**

**Single (put yes or no):**

**Do they want to change that? (if they are single, then do they want to stay that way? Yes or no?):**

**Best trait:**

**Flaw that balances it out (physical weaknesses and fears don't count):**

**Other:**

**Winx: The color scheme is often extremely simplistic with usually two- or three-color color schemes. The wings are very plain and small. The clothing is very simple with a combination of mini skirts, shorts, tops and dresses. For accessories, there are gloves or chokers.**

**Enchantix: They have big colorful wings that often have jewels hanging off of them, and are covered in fairy dust. Their outfits are extremely bright and are sometimes complicated. They wear barefoot sandals decorated with jewels that sometimes go up to their calves. Hair is often decorated, braided, beaded, etc. Fairies also sometimes wear a tiara or other elaborate jewelry. They often wear a choker or necklace that holds a small bottle of fairy dust that can break dark spells.**

**Witch Form: A dark bodysuit with one or two colors that relate to their power or a short dress with tights that have one or two colors that relate to their power. The outfit's primary color is also the color of their heavy-applied eyeshade and knee high boots. They usually wear a cape and fingerless gloves that either go to elbow or wrist. An alternative to their shoes are high heeled boots that go to the ankle. Other accessories are the choker around their neck and a cape, whether they have the first letter of their name embossed on their outfit and cape is optional.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own Winx Club**

**Chapter 1**

Opening her eyes Thorn slowly sat up in her bed sighing as she looked at the calendar. After giggling to herself she slowly climbed out of bed and walked over to her dresser to grab the clothes that she would be wearing for her trip to school. After taking her shower and getting dressed she walked over to the mirror in her room.

Thorn smiled at her reflection in the mirror, admiring her appearance. She really was the perfect combination of both her parents, with braided black hair that went to her mid-back; brilliant green eyes and a skin tone slightly lighter then her mother's. The outfit she had picked out for her first day at Alfea consisted of a strapless green sundress that had an opened back with a dark pink ribbon around her waist and a pair of dark green wedges.

After approving of what she was wearing she made her way down stairs. Entering the kitchen she saw her father sitting at the table eating his breakfast with her mother standing behind him.

"Good morning dear." Helia said as he noticed his daughter enter the room.

"What's so good about it?" Thorn asked as she sat down.

"You're getting to go to Alfea." Flora answered, "That's what's so good about it."

"What's so good about that school?" Thorn asked, "Can't I go to Beta?"

"Listen Thorn it took a lot of convincing for them to let you back in after what happened last year." Helia replied as he took a bite of his breakfast.

"Those girls should not have been making fun of mom." Thorn replied.

"That's still not a good reason to have hurt them like that." Flora said as she looked at her daughter.

"Fine, I'll try and not get into any fights this year."

"That's all that we can ask." Helia said as he finished his breakfast, "I've got to go or I'll be late for work."

"Take care dear." Flora said before giving Helia a kiss on his cheek.

Thorn gave her father a quick smile before he left for the day. She quickly ate her breakfast before heading back up to retrieve her bags. After hugging her mother she watched as Flora created a swirling vortex of pink and blue. "Be careful dear and just try and not let your temper get to you."

"I will," Thorn said.

Thorn could see a caring smile on her face as she entered the portal. She rubbed her eyes after exiting the portal the view of Alfea appeared before her. She could see a line of girls at the gate of the school. A smile appeared on her face as she watched each girl approach the single person standing with a clipboard in her hand.

Thorn could not help but giggle at a short girl with brunette hair that reached down to her elbows with a cream color to her skin wearing a white polo, white shorts and a pair of blue sneakers walk through the gate to the school.

"Freshmen," Thorn thought to her self as she walked toward the gate.

"Name and realm of origin," The person said without looking up from her clip board.

"What? Forget me from last year?" Thorn asked.

"As sarcastic as always Miss Thorn," Griselda replied as she looked up from the clipboard, "I hope that we don't have a repeat from last year."

"Those girls deserved it," Thorn said, "But I promised mom that I would not get into trouble like that again."

"Okay then," Griselda said, "You can enter. But I don't want to see you in any trouble this year."

Thorn entered through the gate that looked like light blue wings to see a group of fairies gathering around a small stage. Remembering what happened last year with Ms. Faragonda's welcoming speech she did not want to listen to it again.

Walking past the group of girls Thorn made her way into the school to board that told the students where they would be staying and picked up the set of keys for her use. Making her way up to the dorm she unlocked the door and entered. After placing her bags in the room that she was assigned she took a second look at the tag saying who her room mate would be.

"Averil why do I have to have her as a room mate?" Thorn thought to herself as she walked to the couch.

After a short time had passed the door of the dorm opened to reveal, a very tanned skinned petite girl with sparkling sapphire eyes and shoulder length brown hair that was stylized with natural ringlet curls. She was wearing a pure white sleeveless dress that ended at her mid thighs with a flowy skirt. Thorn could see delicate designs of flowers imprinted on the edge, around her waist was a thick light brown belt. Finishing off the outfit she was wearing a pair of knee high brown high heel boots.

"Hi," Thorn said as the girl walked over to one of the doors.

Looking at the name plates she opened the door and entered without saying anything to Thorn. "What the hell?" Thorn thought as she stood up, "Why didn't she say anything?"

Walking toward the door that the girl had entered Thorn could hear the door open and two other girls entered into the common's room of the dorm.

The first was a girl with a medium skin tone that had brown hair that reached the middle of her back that was curled at the bottom and green eyes. She was wearing a light blue top with long white sleeves and a deep blue mini skirt; on her feet were a pair of blue ballet flats.

The girl standing next to her had shoulder length platinum blonde hair with pink streaks. She had a pair of dark green eyes which stood out against her slightly tanned skin tone. She was wearing a white tank top with a pink swirl on the front, a pair of light blue knee-length jeans with a pink belt around her waist, on her feet black ankle boots with dark pink laces. Her hair was being held back by a black headband.

"And you two are?" Thorn asked as she looked at the two new girls.

"Maeryn Hemingway from Arcalia," The first girl replied with a sarcastic voice.

"My name is Otzara Alyssa Pritchard of Earth," The second girl replied, "but you can call me Zara."

"My name is Thorn from Linphea," Thorn replied as she glared at Maeryn.

"Can we not have any fights on the first day?" A voice asked from the door way to the dorm.

Thorn and the others turned to see a fairly tall girl with brown hair in a high ponytail that reached the small of her back. Her chocolate brown eyes really stood out against her fair skin tone. She was wearing a dark green sleeveless V-neck shirt. Everyone could see a small golden button at the point of the V with thin ruffles coming off it. The shirt ended at a pair of black denim short shorts. On her feet was a pair of light blue ankle boots. A flash of light caused everyone to look at the small dagger that was attached to the silver necklace around her neck.

"And who are you?" Thorn asked.

"Sasha Leanne Wood of Hermanas Temporda." The girl answered, "It's nice to meet all of you."

"So how many more girls do we have to wait until everyone is here?" Maeryn asked.

"We have one in that room." Thorn replied, "I was going to see why she didn't say anything when I said hi. And then we have one other girl that has yet to arrive."

"So this other girl went into my room?" Zara stated as she looked at the plaque with the girls names, "It says her name is Claire Marie Knightly from Sparrain."

"Okay so her name is Claire," Thorn said, "but that still doesn't tell me why she did not respond when I said hi."

"Give me a few moments and I'll find out." Zara replied before entering into the room.

"So what is this last girl like?" Sasha asked.

"Oh, you mean my roommate?" Thorn asked, "You'll find out when she gets here."

After a few moments Zara walked out of the room with the young girl slowly stepping out.

"He…hello my name is Claire." The girl said timidly. "It…it's nice to me...meet you all."

"Hi Claire," Sasha smiled, "My name is Sasha and these are?"

"Maeryn," Maeryn replied as she leaned against the wall.

"Thorn," Thorn said as she glared at Maeryn.

"Like I asked can we get though the first day without a fight?" Sasha asked.

"Okay," Thorn replied as she walked over to the couch, "But I'm not promising anything when she gets here."

"Are you talking about your room mate?" Maeryn asked as she looked at Thorn.

"Yeah."

After about an hour of getting to know one another everyone was starting to have a good time.

"Fear not your leader is here," A voice said as the door to the dorm opened causing Thorn to roll her eyes.

* * *

**Please Review**

**Authors Note: Thank you everyone that had submitted a character. All of them were great and it was hard to choose who will be appearing in the story as the main characters. For the characters that were not picked as main characters the others that were submitted will be showing up from time to time as minor characters because it was so hard to pick who would be in the story.**


	3. Hiatus Announcment

**Dear readers of A Thorne Story, I am putting this story on hiatus. I will continue to update this story and finish it as soon as I can. I am truly sorry that I have to do this for you fans. I hope that you enjoy my other stories until this one is continued.**


End file.
